User blog:Dragonsblood23/Video Game Guessing Game
You know the rules try to guess which game I haven't played. You are limited to 5 video game guesses per day and uhh I have Points for this to for the lead and stuff I add points if you choose a game I haven't played and subtract a point to a game I have played so let the games begin. Banjo-Kazooie.jpg|Banjo-Kazooie (Piet) (Played I talk about this series a lot) Banjo_tooie.jpg|Banjo-Tooie (Piet) (Played Best Game Ever) Nuts and Bolts.jpg|Banjo-Kazooie Nuts & Bolts (Piet) (Sadly Played) Pac-man.JPG|Pac-Man (CW) (Played Who Hasn't played Pac-Man) Minecraft.jpg|Minecraft (CW) (Played If your wondering I'm Nintendolover23 with a Carl Sagan Skin) Halo.jpg|Halo: Combat Evolved (CW) (Played) Guitar Hero.jpg|Guitar Hero (CW) (Played) Plants VS Zombies.jpg|Plants VS. Zombies (CW) (Played) Banjo-Kazooie Gunty's Revenge.jpg|Banjo-Kazooie Grunty's Revenge (Piet) (Not Played and yes this is real) Digimon world 3.jpg|Digimon Digital World 3 (DamasterW) (Not Played) Beat Down.jpg|Beat Down: Fists of Vengence (DamasterW) (Not Played) AI Games Boxing.jpg|Boxing (DamasterW) (Not Played) Backstreet Billiards.jpg|Backstreet Billiards (DamasterW) (Not Played) Nuts & Milk.jpg|Nuts & Milk (DamasterW) (Not Played) Far Cry 3.jpg|Far Cry 3 (Stoff) (Not Played) Tekken 3.jpg|Tekken 3 (Stoff) (Not Played) Spider-Man.jpg|Spider-Man (Stoff) (Played on the N64 and Dreamcast not Playstation but still counts) Deadpool the game.jpg|Deadpool (Stoff) (Not Played) Slender.jpeg|Slender (Stoff) (Not Played because Slender Man is not Scary) Walking Dead.jpg|Walking Dead (Wachow) (Not Played) Walking Dead Survival Instinct.jpg|Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (Wachow) (Not Played) Borderlands.jpg|Borderlands (Wachow) (Not Played) Borderlands 2.jpg|Borderlands 2 (Wachow) (Not Played) Tekken 6.jpg|Tekken 6 (Wachow) (Not Played) Epic Mickey.jpg|Epic Mickey (Hippie Rat) (Played more like Stages That Make You Depressed Mickey) Angry Birds.jpg|Angry Birds (Hippie Rat) (Played) Happy Wheels.jpg|Happy Wheels (Hippie Rat) (Played) mario 64.jpg|Super Mario 64 (Hippie Rat) (Played and Best Mario Game) GTA 5.jpg|GTA 5 (Hippie Rat) (Played) Kingdom Hearts.jpg|Kingdom Hearts (four4) (Not Played) X and Y.jpg|Pokemon X and Y (four4) (Not Played) GTA 4.jpg|GTA 4 (four4) (Not Played) Fantastic Four game.jpg|Fantastic 4 (Mr. A) (Not Played) Three Stooges NES.jpg|The Three Stooges (Mr. A) (Not Played this was a game) Warped.jpg|Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (Mr. A) (Not Played) L.A. Noire.jpg|L.A. Noire (Mr.A) (Not Played because maybe Cole was busy fighting Fallout Boy in Epic Rap Battle Parodies lol) Toy Story Racer.jpg|Toy Story Racer (Mr. A) (Not Played) Bilo Pilot.jpg|Banjo Pilot (Mr. A) (Not Played) Unfabulous.jpg|Unfabulous (Mr.A) (Not Played because this game looks Unfablous) Sly Cooper.png|Sly (Mr. A) (Not Played) Sly 2.jpg|Sly 2 (Mr. A) (Played) Sly 3.jpg|Sly 3 (Mr. A) (Not Played) Sly Thieves in Time.jpg|Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (Mr.A) (Not Played) Wave Race 64.jpg|Wave Race 64 (Mr. A) (Not Played) Sims.png|The Sims (four4) (Played) Sims 2.jpg|Sims 2 (four4) (Played) Sims 3.jpg|Sims 3 (four4) (Played) Pom gets Wi-Fi.jpg|Pom Gets Wi-Fi (four4) (Not Played) Super Smash Bros..jpg|Super Smash Bros. (four4) (Played) Kirby's Epic Yarn.png|Kirby's Epic Yarn (four4) (Not Played) mario and sonic.jpg|Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (four4) (Not Played) Lego Rock Band.jpg|LEGO Rock band (four4) (Played my favorite song was Grace) CoD Ghosts.jpg|CoD Ghosts (Four4) (Not Played because I heard there wasn't a single ghost in that game) disney party.jpg|Disney Party (Mr.A) (Not played) Goin Quackers.jpg|Goin Qu@ckers (Mr. A) (Not Played) Cold Shadow.jpg|Cold Shadow (Mr.A) (Not Played Maui Mallard is just Donald Duck) Magical racing Tour.png|Magical Racing Tour (Mr.A) (Not Played I prefer Magical Mystery Tour) Castle of Illuision.jpg|Castle of Illusion (Mr. A) (Not Played) Wacky Funsters.jpg|WackY Funsters! (Mr. A) (Not Played and wtf is with the cover) Fatty Bear's Birthday Surprise.jpg|Fatty Bear (Mr. A) (Not Played and more like Pedobear with red overalls) Lost in Bedrock.jpg|Lost in Bedrock (Mr. A) (Not Played) DW.jpg|DW The Picky Eater (Mr. A) (Not Played how is this even a game) Nemo.jpg|Nemo (Mr. A) (Not Played) Gta San Andreas.jpg|GTA San Andreas (TK) (Not Played) Castle Crashers.jpg|Castle Crashers (TK) (Played and one of my favorite indie games) Terraria.jpeg|Terraria (TK) (Played) Left 4 Dead.jpg|Left 4 Dead (TK) (Not Played) TF2.jpg|TF2 (TK) (Not Played) Surgeon Simulator.png|Surgeon Simulator (TK) (Not Played) Contagion.jpg|Contagion (TK) (Not Played) Mario sunshine.jpg|Super Mario Sunshine (Cacola) (Not Played) Shadow The Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow The Hedgehog (Cacola) (Played) Portal.jpg|Portal (Cacola) (Played) Portal 2.jpg|Portal 2 (Cacola) (Played) Team Fortress.jpg|Team Fortress (Cacola) (Not Played) Guitar Hero 3.jpg|Guitar Hero III (Cacola) (Played) Superman 64.jpg|Superman 64 (Cacola) (Played) E.T..jpg|E.T. (Cacola) (Played) AVGN Adventures.png|AVGN Adventures (Cacola) (Not Played) Unfair Mario.jpg|Unfair Mario (four4) (Not Played) sonic.jpg|Sonic.exe (four4) (Not Played) Pokemon Channel.png|Pokemon Channel (Four4) (Played) Cooking Mama.jpg|Cooking Mama (four4) (Not Played) APB Reloaded.png|APB Reloaded (Four4) (Not Played) Saints Row IV.jpg|Saints Row IV (four4) (Not Played) Banned from Equestria.png|Banned from Equestria (four4) (Not Played for.... obvious reasons) Sonic R.jpg|Sonic R (Mr. A) (Not Played) PaRappa The Rapper.jpg|PaRappa The Rapper (Mr.A) (Played) Pokemon Puzzle league.png|Pokemon Puzzle League (Mr. A) (Not Played) Madden 64.png|Madden 64 (Mr.A) (Not Played) A Bug's Life PlayStation.jpg|A Bug's Life (Mr.A) (Not Played) Donkey Kong.jpg|Donkey Kong (Cacola) (Played) Super Mario Bros..png|Super Mario Bros. (Cacola) (Played) Super Mario Bros. 2.png|Super Mario Bros. 2 (Cacola) (Played) Super Mario Bros. 3.jpg|Super Mario Bros. 3 (Cacola) (Played) Super Mario World.png|Super Mario World (Cacola) (Played) Super Mario Galaxy.jpg|Super Mario Galaxy (Cacola) (Played) Super Mario Galaxy 2.jpg|Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Cacola) (Not Played) Sonic 1.jpg|Sonic The Hedgehog (Cacola) (Played) Sonic 2.jpg|Sonic The Hedgehog 2 (Cacola) (Played) Sonic 3.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (Cacola) (Played) Pong.jpg|Pong (Cacola) (Played) Mario Teaches Typing 2.jpg|Mario Teaches Typing 2 (Mr.A) (Not Played lol "ages 6-101") Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!.jpg|Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! (Mr.A) (Not Played) Starfox.jpg|Starfox (Mr.A) (Not Played) Starfox 64.jpg|Starfox 64 (Mr.A) (Played) F-Zero X.jpg|F-Zero X (Mr.A) (Played) Katawa Shoujo.jpg|Katawa Shoujo (flare) (Not Played) Don't take it personally,babe, it just ain't your story.jpg|Don't take it personally,babe, it just ain't your story (flare) (Not Played) Facade.jpg|Facade (Flare) (Not Played) Leisure Suit Larry Love For Sail.png|Leisure Suit Larry Love for Sail! (Flare) (Not Played) The Bureau.jpg|The Bureau (Flare) (Not Played) Road Rage.jpg|Simpsons Road Rage (Mr.A) (Not Played) Hit and Run.jpg|Simpsons Hit & Run (Mr.A) (Played) South park.jpg|South Park (Mr.A) (Not Played) Chef's Luv Sack.jpg|Chef's Luv Shack (Mr.A) (Not Played) Family Guy.png|Family Guy (Mr.A) (Not Played) Counter-Strike.jpg|Counter-Strike (TK) (Not Played) Half-Life.jpg|Half-Life (TK) (Not Played) Half Life 2.jpg|Half-Life 2 (TK) (Not Played) Red Dead Redemption.jpg|Red Dead Redemption (TK) (Not Played) Battlefield.jpg|Battlefield 1942 (TK) (Played) Battlefield 2.jpg|Battlefield 2 (TK) (Not Played) Battlefield 3.jpg|Battlefield 3 (TK) (Played) Battlefield 4.jpg|Battlefield 4 (TK) (Not Played) Call of Duty Black Ops.png|Black Ops (TK) (Played) Black ops 2.png|Black Ops II (TK) (Played) Mass Effect.jpg|Mass Effect (TK) (Not Played) Dead Island.png|Dead Island (TK) (Not Played) Resident Evil 1.jpg|Resident Evil (TK) (Not Played) Trials Evolution.jpg|Trials Evoluton (TK) (Not Played) Dayz.png|DAYZ (TK) (Not Played) Sunset Riders.jpg|Sunset Riders (TK) (Not Played) Battletoads.jpg|Battletoads (TK) (Not Played) Peggle.jpg|Peggle (TK) (PLAYED IT MOTHERFUCKER AND HAD A GOOD TIME) Pepsi Man.jpg|Pepsi Man (Killerface) (Not Played) Hannah Montana the movie.jpg|Hannah Montana The Movie (Killerface) (Not Played for obvious reasons) Silent Bomber.jpg|Silent Bomber (Killerface) (Not Played) LSD Dream Simulator.png|LSD Dream Emulator (Killerface) (Not Played because Bill O'Reilly's face looks like a shit John Lennon took high on LSD) Nintendo Campus Challenge 1991.png|Nintendo Campus Challenge 1991 (Flare) (Not Played) Doom.jpg|DOOM (Flare) (Not Played) Hitman Absolution.jpg|Hitman: Absolution (Flare) (Not Played) Super Monkey Ball.png|Super Monkey Ball (Flare) (Played) Advance Wars Duel Strike.jpg|Advance Wars: Duel Strike (Flare) (Not Played) Heroes of Might and Magic.jpg|Heroes of Might and Magic (Yoshitailz) (Not Played) Heroes II.jpg|Heroes II (Yoshitailz) (Not Played) Heroes III.jpg|Heroes III (Yoshitailz) (Not Played) Heroes IV.jpg|Heroes IV (Yoshitailz) (Not Played) heroes V.jpg|Heroes V (Yoshitailz) (Not Played) Cartoon Network Racing.jpg|Cartoon Network Racing (Pichu95) (Not Played) Melee.png|Super Smash Bros. Melee (Pichu95) (Played) Sonic Adventure 2.png|Sonic Adventure 2 (Pichu95) (Not Played) Ty the Tasmanian Tiger.jpg|Ty The Tasmanian Tiger (Pichu95) (Not Played) SSX on Tour.jpg|SSX On Tour (Pichu95) (Not Played) Goldeneye.jpg|Goldeneye (Mr.A) (Played) South Park Rally.jpg|South Park Rally (Mr.A) (Not Played) Crash of the Titans.jpg|Crash of the Titans (Mr.A) (NOT PLAYED BECAUSE IT RAPED CRASH BANDICOOT) Red and Blue Pokemon.jpg|Pokemon Red and Blue (Mr.A) (Played) Ruby and Saphire.jpg|Pokemon Ruby and Saphire (Mr.A) (Played) Pajama Sam.png|Pajama Sam 1 (Wachow) (Not Played) Saints Row.jpg|Saints Row (Wachow) (Not Played) Saints Row 2.jpg|Saints Row 2 (Wachow) (Not Played) Saints Row The Third.jpg|Saints Row The Third (Wachow) (Not Played) The Neverhood.jpg|The Neverhood (BTTF) (Not Played) Yo! Noid.jpg|Yo! Noid (BTTF) (Not Played) Lego Indiana Jones.jpg|Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures (BTTF) (Played) Dig Dug.jpg|Dig Dug (BTTF) (Played) Botanicula.jpg|Botanicula (BTTF) (Not Played) Machinarium.jpg|Machinarium (BTTF) (Not Played the title sounds like Machima to me) Overblood 2.jpg|Overblood 2 (TBG) (Not Played) Shaq-Fu.jpg|Shaq-Fu (TBG) (Played) FlickKick Football.jpg|FlickKick Football/Soccer (TBG) (Not Played) Wayne Gretzhy.jpg|Wayne Gretzhy (TBG) (Not Played) Alchemize.jpg|Alchemize (TBG) (Not Played) Medievil.jpg|MediEvil (DamasterW) (Not Played) Marvel VS Capcom Clash of Super Heroes.jpg|Marvel VS Capcom 1 (DamasterW) (Not Played) L'Amerzone.jpg|L'Amerzone (DamasterW) (Not Played) Pro Pinball Big Rave USA.jpg|Pro Pinball Big Race USA (DamasterW) (Not Played) The Last Blade.jpg|The Last Blade (DamasterW) (Not Played) Xenoblade Chronicles.png|Xenoblade Chronicles (Loygan) (Not Played) Xenogears.jpg|Xenogears (Loygan) (Not Played) Xenosaga.jpg|Xenosaga (Loygan) (Not Played) Kingdom hearts V Cast.jpg|Kingdom Hearts V Cast (Loygan) (Not Played) Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep.jpg|Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep (Loygan) (Not Played) Rugrats in Paris.jpg|Rugrats in Paris (Mr.A) (Not Played) Nicktoons Racing.jpg|Nicktoons Racing (Mr.A) (Not Played) Jimmy Neutron Jet Fusion.png|Jimmy Neutron: Jet Fusion (Mr.A) (Not Played) Breakin Da Rules.jpg|Fairly odd Parents! Breakin' Da Rules (Mr.A) (Played) Search for Reptar.png|Rugrats: Search for Reptar (Mr.A) (Not Played) The Fifth Element.jpg|The Fifth Element (Mr.A) (Not Played) Jaws Unleashed.jpg|Jaws Unleashed (Mr.A) (Not Played) 3 2 1 Smurf.jpg|3, 2, 1 SMURF! (Mr.A) (Played) Simpsons Skateboarding.jpg|The Simpsons Skateboarding (Mr. A) (Not Played) Santa Claus Saves The Earth.jpg|Santa Claus saves the Earth (Mr.A) (Not Played) Street Fighter Movie.jpg|Street Fighteer The Movie The Game (Killerface) (Not Played) Kesen III.jpg|Kessen III (Killerface) (Not Played) God of War Betrayel.jpg|God of War Betrayal (Killerface) (Not Played) Sonic Advanced.png|Sonic Advance (Killerface) (Not Played) Mortal Kombat Special Forces.jpg|Mortal Kombat: Special Forces (Killerface) (Not Played) Chivalry Medieval Warfare.gif|Chivalry Medieval Warfare (Flare) (Not Played) Radiant Historia.jpg|Radiant Historia (Flare) (Not Played) Resonance of Fate.jpg|Resonance of Fate (Flare) (Not Played) XCOM Enenmy Unknown.jpg|XCOM Enemy Unknown (Flare) (Not Played) Crysis.jpg|Crysis (Flare) (Not Played) Point Board Mr. A- 32 points DamasterW- 10 Points Wachow- 9 Points Yoshitailz- 5 Points Loygan- 5 Points Flare- 13 points Killerface- 8 points Stoff- 4 Points Pichu95- 3 Points TBG- 3 Points BTTF- 2 Points TK- 11 points Four4- 7 points Piet- -2 Points Cacola- -11 Points Hippie Rat- -4 Points CW- -5 points Category:Blog posts